


Varians Birthday

by Loverofallthingsdisney



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallthingsdisney/pseuds/Loverofallthingsdisney
Summary: This story takes place after the fall of Zahn Tiri so it’s a year Since raps defeated her so here originally Varian will be 17 since in season 3 he was 16 Since we never did see them celebrate his birthday I decided to create my own.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Varians Birthday

It Had been a year since the fall of Zahn Tiri it has taken Corona a year to rebuild everything that was damaged but Varian was a big help he had created inventions that helped them rebuild faster. Varian got up and got himself ready as he always did but today was a very special day it was his birthday he was turning 17 he was practically an adult well almost anyways. Ruddiger climbed up Varian’s shoulders and taps him with his paw and cuddles around his neck giving Varian a little chitter as his way of saying happy birthday. 

“Thanks buddy” Varian said to Ruddiger giving him a pat on the head. “This is the first year since Zahn Tiri been defeated....” Varian paused for awhile before he spoke again. “And the first time I can spend my birthday with my dad after being without him for a whole year” Varian said with a sad tone. 

Varian remembered how he spent his birthdays when his father was encased. He remembered how he worked so hard day and night to find a solution to save his father he didn’t care to eat or drink he was so angry at 

Rapunzel and all of Corona for not coming to help him. The day of his birthday he spent it alone in his cold dark home with his father being encased and all he remembered was crying trying to hug his dad telling him he was sorry.

The second year he was already caught and tossed in jail by the king he spent his birthday in a dark cold empty cell by himself just looking at the little window from his cell thinking that he never get his dad free and he spend the rest of his life alone with no one but himself. 

Varian shook those memories away, “No, that’s was in the past today will be different... I have friends now and my dad is back thanks to Rapunzel, even if I don’t have a party I am glad to be able to spend it with my dad” Varian reassures himself. “Come on Ruddiger let’s go see dad” Varian said to his pet raccoon.

Back at the castle Rapunzel was very exited because this would be the first time she planned a surprise party for Varian since he never really had one since everything happened with Zahn Tiri. “Hey sunshine” Eugene said to Rapunzel. 

“Hey Eugene” Raps answered back giving him a kiss. “How is the party planning going?” Eugene asked.

“It’s going great Varian doesn’t suspect a thing” Raps said with excitement. “It’s really just going to be us, Varian’s dad and his close friends,but I know Varian would like it.” Raps said with a smile

“yeah, Varian deserves it, he’s been through so much these past 2 years” Eugene said

“Yeah...” Before Raps could finish her sentence her mind went back to the time of the storm when Varian pleaded with her to help him save his dad and that ever since that day Varian was never the same she couldn’t but feel guilty about what had happened, maybe if she went with him and helped him none of that would have happened to him what if?. 

Rapunzel shook those thoughts out of her mind she knows that her and Varian are still trying to coupe with what happened between them but she knew they would get back on trusting each other again she hoped this party would help mend what happened to them.

Eugene saw Rapunzel and he could tell what was going through her head “Hey Sunshine, it will be ok.. you know Varian forgave you and you guys are friends again” Eugene said trying to reassure her.

“I know but if I had just a least gone to check on him after maybe the wouldn’t have gone through what he went through” Rapunzel answered with a hurt tone. 

Eugene pulled Rapunzel into a hug and held her till she felt better. 

Quirin was in on the surprise party Rapunzel has asked him to spend most of the day with Varian and distract him till the party was set and ready to go. Varian headed downstairs to see his dad, 

“mmm, what’s that smell?” Varian asked sniffing the air. 

“Morning son, Happy Birthday!” Quirin said. “Made you some pancakes and hot coco a special breakfast for a special son” Quirin said putting down the plate and hot coco on the table.

Varian smiled this day was already going great he was thankful to have his dad back and he wanted to spend as much time with him. “Thanks dad, this looks delicious” Varian said taking a sip of his hot coco. Ruddiger pawed at varian “Here you go bud!” Varian said giving a piece of his breakfast to his pet. 

Ruddiger smiled and ate the piece. Varian and his dad sat there eating their breakfast, Varian didn’t want to ask his dad if he had planned anything for his birthday he didn’t want his dad to think that he needed to plan a party or anything.

Quirin saw his son and he knew it was hard for him to adapt to this new situation he has been gone for 2 years and he couldn’t imagine what Varian went through during all that time alone. Quirin got up and went to where Varian was, “son, I know these past 2 years have been hard with you being on your own so long and I can’t imagine what you had to go through and I know it’s going to take awhile for us to get back to normal but I want you to know that I am very proud of you and I love you” Quirin said pulling his son into a hug.

Varian tried his best to not cry but he couldn’t stop the tears from falling, Varian returned with a tighter hug, “I missed you dad.. and I love you too” Varian said with tears streaming down his eyes.

Quirin smiled and held his son until Varian was better. Quirin pulled Varian away to where he could see his face, “how about we go to the village market and see if we can get you some new alchemy stuff you like?” Quirin told his son with a smile wiping away the tears from his sons eyes.  


“I’d like that” Varian answered with a smile. 

Varian and his dad went to the village and spent the entire day with each other they bought Varian some new alchemy they went to go eat ice cream and he read Varian some of his favorite Flynn Rider books they talked about Varian’s inventions and his ideas and Varian used his new invention he called a camera and took pictures with his dad they just spent the day together doing whatever Varian wanted to do. Quirin was just waiting for the signal Rapunzel was going to give him so let him know to take Varian to the castle for the party.

Rapunzel felt better now that she told Eugene everything that was bothering her. She started directing the Maids and cooks to start setting up the chairs and tables the baker was making Varian’s favorite cake it was chocolate and all his favorite desserts the cook was cooking Varian’s favorite food that his dad recommended.“This is going to be a great party” Rapunzel said with a smile.

Once everything was set up she ran to go get her present for Varian and wrapped it up with a pretty bow. “Oh Eugene can you go to Quirin and tell him that he can bring Varian now” Rapunzel said to Eugene.

“Sure sunshine I’ll be back soon” Eugene said giving her a kiss. 

Varian was sitting on a bench with his dad, “Dad this day was amazing I couldn’t have asked for a better birthday” Varian said to his dad with a smile.

Quirin smiled, “it’s not over yet” Quirin hinted to Varian. 

“What do you mean?” Varian asked.

Quirin looked to the side and saw Eugene running to them “Hey bud! Happy Birthday!” Eugene said messing up Varian’s Hair.

“Hey Eugene! Thanks I didn’t think you remembered” Varian said with a half smile. 

“How could I forget without you there would be no TEAM AWESOME!!” Eugene said with a smile. 

“Hehe,Thanks Eugene” Varian said with a laugh.

“Oh I came because Rapunzel has a surprise for you and she told me to come and get you” Eugene stated. 

“Really?” Varian asked. 

“Come on son, Let’s go” Quirin said.

“Oh..ok” Varian answered. 

They made their way to the castle, Rapunzel told everyone to hide and turn off the lights. “Hey Eugene why is it so dark? Where is Rapunzel?” Varian asked Eugene.

Everyone jumped out and shouted “HAPPY BIRTHDAY VARIAN!!”. Varian got startled and was just in shock he didn’t know how to react. 

“We wanted to make you a party since you never really had one since well... since everything happened” Rapunzel said rubbing her arm.

Varian just looked at Rapunzel and ran to give her a hug, Rapunzel wasn’t expecting a hug but she smiled and retuned the hug. 

“Thank you Rapunzel” Varian whispered in her ear. Rapunzel smiled and hugged him tighter, Varian pulled away from the hug, “wow this is amazing!!” Varian said looking around. The whole castle hall was decorated with his favorite colors and they even found some Alchemy themed decorations, he went to look at the table and there was so much food he hadn’t seen this much before and there was a table full of presents. 

Varian wasn’t expecting anything this year he was just happy to be spending it with his dad. “So what to think? Do you like it?” Rapunzel asked him. 

“Yes I love it thank you princess, but you didn’t have to do all this I was ok just spending it with my dad” Varian said with a gentle tone.  


“Well I did this to show you how much you mean to us and that we really do care and love you very much Varian, I know I did things that hurt you and you probably haven’t really forgiven me for all that happened but i am really sorry Varian for everything” Rapunzel said trying not to cry on the last part she said. 

Varian looked at Rapunzel he saw that she hated herself for what happened to him, Varian smiled, “Rapunzel, I already forgave you, I know I hurt you too and I’m ashamed for what I did, you gave me a second chance when nobody trusted me you believed in me anyway and for that princess I thank you” Varian said with a smile. 

Rapunzel looked at Varian and pulled him in another hug. “Varian I forgave you the moment you betrayed the Sephorians and helped us save Corona and I know you had your reasons of why you did what you did I’m just glad we made up and we’re friends again Right?” Rapunzel asked Varian.  


“Yes, Friends till the end” Varian said hugging her tighter. 

“Alright, who’s ready to party!” Eugene shouted.

Catalina was the first one to shout “I am!”. 

Varian pulled away for the hug and gave Rapunzel a smile, Rapunzel returned the smile and Varian made his way to greet his guests. Catalina, Kiara, Lance, Maximus they were all there his closest friends but to Varian they were more like family. They started the party by playing games,they ate dinner, Eugene and Lance did some birthday pranks on Varian and Varian swore he get back at them. 

They finally brought out the cake Varian was I awe the cake was huge to Varian anyway it was 5 layers tall and it was chocolate his Favorite. 

“Wow this is a lot of cake” Varian stated. 

“Don’t worry Catalina and I can finish it” Kiara said to Varian with a big smile.

“Hehe I highly doubt you two girls could finish all this scientifically it’s impossible” Varian told the girls with an assured tone. 

“Oh yeah, just watch” Catalina said.

“Ok,Ok that’s enough you guys” Rapunzel said interfering.

“We’re just playing around” Kiara said with a pout.

Varian smiled he cut the cake and gave a piece to the girls, “here if you want more I’ll give you another piece, but I doubt you can eat more” Varian said with a smile.

Varian served everyone a piece of cake and now it was present time. Lance was the one givingthe presents to Varian. 

Varian opened Kiara’s present first she gave him a new satchel, Catalina gave him a new outfit, Lance have him a picture of himself with his signature, Eugene, gave him a Flynn Rider outfit and a Flynn Ryder book. Varian laughed.  


“Hehe Thanks Eugene” Varian said with a smile.

Rapunzel handed her present to Varian, “Here Varian this is a gift I made for you, I hope you like it?” Rapunzel said with a nervous tone. 

Varian ripped the wrapping off and opened the present, “Wow Rapunzel this is amazing!” Varian said holding up the gift so everyone could see, it was a portrait she painted of The whole gang and Him together going on adventures.

“Thanks Princess I will treasure it” Varian said giving Rapunzel a hug. Rapunzel smiled and returned the hug.

Once the party was over everyone went their separate ways to go home, They all gave Varian a hug and waved goodbye. Varian returned the hugs and waved goodbye to them. 

Varian turned to Rapunzel, “Thank you Princess this was the best birthday I was surprised i thought you guys forgot hehe, but thank you princess this meant a lot to my dad and me” Varian said turning to his dad. 

Quirin gave a bow of gratitude to Rapunzel “Thank you your highness i really do appreciate what you did for my son today” Quirin said to Rapunzel with a smile. 

Rapunzel blushed “oh it was nothing we love Varian he is more than a friend he’s family” Rapunzel said pulling Varian into a hug.

“I love you Varian” Rapunzel said while hugging him.  


Varian smiled “Thanks Princess, I love you too” Varian told Rapunzel hugging her tighter. 

Varian and his dad waved at Rapunzel and Eugene saying bye and they went back home. 

They arrived back at Varian’s house, “did you have fun today son?” Quirin asked. 

Varian smiled “yes I did I am lucky to have Family and Friends, but I’m especially lucky to have you back dad” Varian said giving his dad a hug. 

Quirin smiled “I’m lucky to have a talented, brilliant, Smart son like you, I’m very proud of you Varian” Quirin told Varian returning a tighter hug. Varian said Goodnight to his dad and went to his room.

The End


End file.
